1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the game of pool and billiards, and, in particular, to a training device for use in aiming a shot in pool and billiards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of pool and billiards has existed for many years and as access to tables increased, so has interest in the game. Further, this increased access allowed many novices entry into the market for pool and billiard tables and associated equipment, e.g., cue sticks, maintenance devices, reference books, magazines and other pool-related paraphernalia. Importantly, as one""s interest increases, the desire to become a xe2x80x9cskilledxe2x80x9d player likewise increases. Besides understanding the basics of the game, there is a need for training aids and devices designed to assist a player in improving his or her game.
In order to alleviate this problem, a variety of training devices have been developed. For example, practice balls have been designed with a variety of markings printed directly on the ball, helping the user to strike the cue ball at a precise location on the ball. Cue guides have also been developed to assist the user in locating the tip of the cue at an appropriate distance from the table surface. In addition, xe2x80x9cghostballxe2x80x9d trainers are available as a sticker or other flat arrow-marked device for laying on the surface of the table.
One drawback with these devices is their inability to assist in training the user to allow for the curvature of both the cue ball and the object ball. Further, using a training ball only aids in focusing the user on the location on the cue ball to strike, as opposed to focusing on the overall shot. Also, in using a flattened device, e.g., an xe2x80x9carrowedxe2x80x9d sticker, the user may have difficulty viewing the device from all angles of the table, and the user cannot effectively use the xe2x80x9cghostballxe2x80x9d device if actual balls are placed on the sticker, covering the arrow. All of these training aids require considerable visualization and mental xe2x80x9cgymnasticsxe2x80x9d before they are useful in training.
The present invention provides a pool training device which assists the user in focusing upon the correct strike points on both the cue ball and the object ball. It also assists in understanding the geometry and skill involved in aiming at the correct spot on a curved object ball surface. The present invention is viewable from all angles of the table, is useable with actual pool balls, and reduces the amount of mental effort involved in focusing and performing mental calculations prior to each shot.
Accordingly, I have invented a pool training device that includes: a base with a mounting mechanism attached to the center of the base; a truncated circular target rotatably mounted on the mounting mechanism perpendicular to the base; and an orifice in the center of the truncated circular target. Both the base and the circular target are the diameter (or width) of a pool ball and are constructed of a material that is clear in nature, e.g., plexiglass. The mounting mechanism is preferably a mounting pin, which extends away from the center of the circular base.
In operation, the user places the base next to the object ball (i.e., the ball that is to be contacted and pushed into the pocket). Next, the user rotates the truncated circular target so that an edge of the target is directionally aligned with the center of the pocket via the bisecting line on the object ball. In this manner, one focal line is created joining the edge of the truncated circular target, the center bisecting line of the object ball and the center of the pocket. Once aligned, the user rotates the truncated circular target so that the user can view a point on or near the object ball through the orifice. The user then creates a line between the end of the cue stick, the imaginary line running through the end of the cue stick, through and perpendicular to the orifice to a focal point on or near the object ball. Once this point is viewed and realized, the pool training device may be removed, and the user may continue to focus on the focal point. The user then strikes the cue ball in the direction of the focal point, striking the object ball and pushing the object ball into the pocket. The more often the user uses the pool training device, he or she eventually instinctually finds the correct focal point, obviating the need for the pool training device. Overall, the pool training device provides training for understanding the geometry and focusing skills necessary to master the game.